Vientre Prestado
by Bekura
Summary: Hinata no puede tener hijos de manera normal dado que ella y Naruto le piden a Sakura si les puede prestar su vientre para poder tener un hijo, pero Sakura le teme a la reaccion de cierto pelinegro por la noticia.
1. Pedido

_**Un nuevo fic, tenia varios días con esta idea en la cabeza jeje**_

Pedido.

* * *

- POR FAVOR SAKURA! – grito Naruto a todo pulmón, haciendo que todos en el restaurante voltearan a vernos.

- Naruto baja la voz quieres – le dije.

- Lo siento, pero Sakura por favor acepta – me dijo suplicando colocando sus codos en la mesa como si estuviera rezando – le rogué a Hinata para que te aceptara.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste si sabes cuál es mi estilo de vida? – le pregunte tomando un sorbo de la cerveza que tenía en la mesa – y no estoy muy segura de hacerlo – le dije con duda en la voz - y a Sasuke tampoco le gustara.

- Si aceptas te aseguro que del Teme me encargo yo ¿sí o sí?

- ¿Estás seguro de que Hinata está de acuerdo?

- Ella misma te lo dirá, viene en camino. Aunque al principio ella no estaba de acuerdo – fije mi vista en él con la mirada de "te lo dije" – pero también entendió que tu eres la única en la que confió y que harías lo que te pidiéramos con tal de ayudarnos.

Me quede sin palabras, la verdad era así, ayudaría a Naruto con cualquier cosa que me pidiera. Era mi vecino cuando era niña y entonces nos pusimos a nosotros mismos hermanos.

Nuestras madres se reían y pensaban que terminaríamos juntos. Pero la realidad fue otra, al irnos cada uno a su universidad nos separamos.

Nuevas vidas, nuevos amigos y nuevos amores. Y quedamos como mejores amigos en las buenas y en malas.

- Tienes razón – le dije resignada – te ayudaría en todo lo que necesites, pero tengo temor de los cambios que me dices por los próximos 9 meses. No podre usar tacones, ir a bailar, beber, fumar, sexo rudo ¿quieres que me convierta en monja?

- No te pido que dejes de hacer esas cosas – me explico calmado, y un Naruto calmado era que hablaba en serio – bueno lo de beber y fumar obligatoriamente si tienes que dejar de hacerlo, pero el que salgas a bailar puedes hacerlo sin exagerar y lo del sexo háblalo con Hinata ¿sí?

- Wow! Naruto diciéndome lo que debería decirme su esposa jajajaja… - me reí con ganas.

Un poco más calmada después le dije – estas muy comprometido en esto, ya veo y sé lo mucho que lo deseas y si es así haré lo que me pidan.

En ese momento sonó la puerta del restaurante y vimos a Hinata entrar. Nos diviso y camino rápido hacia nosotros.

- Discúlpenme – dijo sentándose al lado de Naruto – tuve que quedarme un rato mas con mi padre porque estaba en una junta – beso a Naruto y me saludo.

- Y pues Sakura, me imagino que ya Naruto… te lo habrá dicho ¿no? – me pregunto Hinata bajando la mirada, siempre ha sido timida.

- Si Hinata, ya Naruto me lo dijo y tuve la obligación de aceptar…

- Oye – dijo Naruto mirándome ofendido con su tono burlón.

- Si no quieres hacerlo Sakura, no tienes la obligación – me dijo ella con preocupación.

- Está bien Hinata lo hago porque quiero, era una broma lo que dije antes solo que Naruto no me dejo terminar – le dije sonriendo.

- Sakura dile a Hinata lo que me acabas de decir a mí.

- ¿Qué cosa Naruto? – le pregunto Hinata.

Cerré los ojos y suspire – estoy dispuesta a cambiar mi vida, bueno solo un poco para ayudarlos. Sé que esto lo desean desde hace mucho tiempo y con gusto les quiero ayudar.

- No fue eso lo que me dijo pero es la misma idea.

Le dije un cállate a Naruto y Hinata empezó a reírse.

- Gracias Sakura – dijo Naruto mirándome con cariño.

- Si, gracias Sakura – me dijo agarrando mis manos – no sabes la alegría que nos das que hayas aceptado, te debemos un favor enorme.

- No se preocupen – fue lo único que les pude decir, ya que mi problema vendría después al llegar a casa, o a lo que yo llamo casa.

* * *

Sakura, Naruto y Hinata siguieron conversando hasta llegar el atardecer, tenían mucho que discutir a partir de ahora y decidieron no importunarse más, ya se verían luego.

Después de la despedida Sakura tomo su carro y fue hasta su casa.

Al llegar sabía que Sasuke no llegaría temprano o tal vez llegaría en la madrugada, por supuesto era sábado debía escoger el momento para decírselo. Subió escaleras hacia su habitación y se metió en el baño para relajarse.

No quería pensar en lo que se avecinaba, lo que tenían ellos era un contrato no escrito, ellos se querían pero no se amaban, bueno por parte de él. Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke no quería tener nada que tuviera que ver con bebes o niños.

Él no quiere comprometerse, no tiene idea de lo que quiere en el futuro. Puede costearse los lujos que tiene y las salidas todos los fines de semana por el negocio que maneja su hermano Itachi (herencia dada por sus padres al morir en un accidente).

Sasuke lo ayuda, pero en cuanto puede o inventa cualquier excusa para no trabajar. Itachi ya lo conoce por eso Sasuke se pierde los fines de semana llevándome con él y sus amigos.

Sakura escogió estar con él. Podrían engañar a las demás personas que eran una pareja, sin embargo la realidad era una relación de amigos con derechos.

Alejo esos pensamientos y se dejo llevar en la tina de agua caliente en la que estaba sumergida. Sakura lo escogió, ella decidió estar y seguir con él ¿Por qué? Porque lo amaba.

Y cuando amas a una persona harías todo, cualquier cosa para complacerla y hacerla feliz, mientras él la quisiera a su lado ella estará allí.

_- Fuera… fuera – _pensó mientras se daba unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

Al salir de la tina, secarse y luego vestirse con su habitual pijama un babydoll. Decidió cenar un cereal y una taza de chocolate caliente en la sala viendo televisión y como a las 10:30 pm decidió irse a dormir.

* * *

_Bailaba en el medio de la pista, Sakura no sabía dónde estaba pero se sentía bien, el ambiente tenía un olor que no podía identificar, sabía lo que era pero no podía recordar._

_Alguien la mojo de ese aroma._

_¿Qué era? ¿Qué era? … … … … … … … … Licor._

Acostada en la cama de medio lado despertó de golpe, al identificar el olor que sentía y no hizo falta saber de dónde venía porque Sasuke estaba recostado detrás de ella besándola por el cuello.

Vio la hora de su reloj de mesa y dijo.

- Pensé que llegarías mas tarde.

- ¿No me extrañaste?

- Mucho – le dijo dándose la vuelta quedando frente a él comenzando a besarlo.

Las manos empezaron a moverse entre ellos, tocándose encima de la ropa.

- ¿De qué color es el de esta noche? – pregunto besando el cuello de la pelirosa y ella se río.

- Azul.

- El más provocativo, me gusta – sonrió de lado y llevo su mano a la fina tela de su hombro para ir bajándola lentamente disfrutando del roce de sus pieles.

Sakura se monto sobre él – así se te hará un poco más fácil – dijo llevando las manos del pelinegro a sus pechos.

Sasuke se irgio y la beso ferozmente. Le quito la prenda, toda la prenda desesperando dejándola totalmente expuesta a sus ojos, bajo una mano hasta su intimidad y le empezó a masajear.

Sakura daba suspiro y pequeños gemidos, metió un dedo en su cavidad y a los segundo el otro. Dios él era tan bueno excitándola que con solo eso le llego el primer orgasmo.

Paso esos dos dedos por el cuerpo de la pelirosa hasta llegar a su boca.

El pelinegro se quito la chaqueta mientras ella le desabotonaba la camisa. Luego él con el cinturón y después ella quitándole los pantalones. Pero antes saco el condón.

La agarro de la cintura y la volteo quedando el pelinegro arriba, agarro sus piernas con ambos brazos y de una sola estocada se metió en ella. Quedándose quieto un momento, ambos disfrutaban la sensación que producía.

Y sin perder más tiempo, comenzó con las estocadas rápidas.

Los dos gemían sin control, aunque más la pelirosa pidiéndole que no se detuviera.

- Si… MÁS…

- SAKURA! – grito de placer.

Pero se detuvo en seco y la volteo quedando ella en cuatro patas. Sasuke la penetro por atrás continuando con el vaivén.

- Aaahh… SASUKE!...mas… así – Sakura no estaba en sus cabales y estaban cerca del final, ya lo sentía.

- Solo un poco más – jadeaba el pelinegro.

Y llegaron al orgasmo. Sasuke se desplomo arriba de Sakura, los dos jadeaban cansados, recuperando la respiración.

- Te extrañe esta noche – le dijo el pelinegro besándole la espalda.

Se quito encima de ella y se coloco a un lado. Sakura se acomodo a su lado abrazándolo y él recibiéndola gustoso.

- Yo también pero era o es mi fin de semana de descanso y queda un día en la que tendrás que disfrutar solo – le dio un pi-quito en su pecho.

- Creí que te había dado permiso en este fin de semana – dijo arrogante.

- Yo te dije que no pasaría este fin contigo, no te pedí permiso.

- Yo te di permiso.

- No empieces Sasuke, todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos solo he tenido este fin de semana sin ti.

- Y el único que tendrás – dijo en tono burlón.

No quería hacerme ilusiones al oír esas palabras, Sasuke era posesivo solo lo decía por eso.

- Estas ebrio, ya duérmete – le suavemente dándole un beso. Y la pelirosa se acomodo mejor a su lado para descansar después de la reciente actividad.

* * *

_**Gracias por leer Mata ne!**_


	2. Memoria

**_holaa! vuelvo con un nuevo capitulo, muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y follows. Se los agradezco mucho de verdad ya que soy nueva en este mundo del fanfiction._**

**_no los fastidio mas y a leer._**

* * *

"_timbre"._

- Ya voy – se escucho la voz en el interior.

- Sakura se encontraba frente a la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Había dejado dormido a Sasuke en su casa y condujo media hora para visitar a su madre.

Se escucho un ruido el picaporte y se abrió la puerta.

- Sakura! Hija que alegría ¿Cómo estás? Pasa, pasa – dijo mi madre abrazándome y prácticamente empujándome para que pasara.

- Hola mama, también me da gusto verte – entramos.

- No te esperaba sino hasta después del mediodía, discúlpame porque me encuentres en estas fachas.

Sakura la observo, su madre tenía una pañoleta en la cabeza que le cubría toda esta. Llevaba un pescador de color marrón y una camisa grande de beige. Era su ropa de limpieza.

- Por favor mamá solo soy yo, no tienes que arreglarte cuando te visito.

- No digas eso hija pero ya que estas aquí despolvorea un poco la sala mientras yo preparo el almuerzo, es el único lugar que me falta después almorzamos juntas ¿te parece? – dijo alejándose hacia la cocina.

- Está bien mamá – le grite porque ya se había alejado bastante y coloque mi chaqueta en el armario de la entrada.

La sala era un lugar espacioso, la pelirosa pensaba cuando se mudaron a esa casa que era el único lugar grande que había en ese hogar.

Y tuvo que llegar justo a tiempo para limpiarlo. Le daba pereza pero no le quedaba de otra, ayudaría a su madre en todo lo que ella necesitara.

Mas cuando su padre las dejo hace unos 6 años por un ataque al corazón. Vio su gran foto arriba de la chimenea, había heredado sus hermosos ojos verdes, su madre todas las noches le encendía una vela.

Le faltaban 3 semestres para culminar sus estudios de medicina en la universidad Shinobi, que quedaba a dos días de viaje en carro hasta Konoha y ese año no pudo ir a visitarlos ni en vacaciones de verano y ni en navidad.

Lo lamento mucho después porque no lo pudo ver más, Sakura no tenia consuelo cuando supo de la noticia por teléfono.

Se consolaba ella misma recordando que lo llamaba varias veces al mes y con la relación que tenían de padre e hija envidiable en comparación con otras.

Después del funeral la pelirosa volvió a la universidad y se metió en los vicios de beber y salir, donde en una de esas salidas fue que conoció a Sasuke en un club. Lo veía casi siempre en varias fiestas.

Los primeros meses fueron los más difíciles para ella, salía todas las noches la mayoría solas porque sus amigas no aprobaban lo que hacía. La comprendían pero Sakura necesitaba ayuda.

Exactamente 5 meses descuidándose hasta que su amiga Ino llevo a su madre a la universidad para que hablara con ella.

Y fue cuando empezaron a cambiar las cosas. Sakura había descuidado sus notas pero las pudo recuperar antes de los exámenes finales, no con altas notas como siempre sacaba pero considerables para pasar las materias.

Ya no salía todas las noches, de hecho dejo de hacerlo. Pero en su último semestre en la que sus amigas y ella decidieron salir una noche para celebrar el fin de los exámenes.

Quedo atrapada en el encanto de Sasuke.

* * *

_Fash Back_

_La música hacia retumbar las paredes, un mar de personas bailando en el centro de la disco, era como un hueco y alrededor en lo alto se encontraban las mesas y sillas igualmente con mucha gente._

_Debían de ser ya pasada de las 02:00 am y se encontraban en el medio de la pista disfrutando del baile._

_Sakura diviso a Sasuke desde que llegaron al club, pero no le pareció importante ya que antes lo veía con su grupo de amigos cuando estuvo en su época de depresión. Y así mismo estaba cuando llegaron._

_Ino ya estaba borracha y decía incoherencias, casi se cae y la pelirosa y su amiga Ten-ten tuvieron que cargarla como pudieron para que subiera las pequeñas escaleras hacia las sillas, mientras Temari encontraba un sitio para colocarla._

_- Ino que vergüenza, está bien disfrutar pero no el ponerte en ese estado – decía Temari mientras las chicas la colocaban en un sillón lo suficientemente largo para acostarla._

_- Debimos esperar esto – dijo la castaña – cuando se emborracha se pone sentimental y llorona, es un alivio que se halla dormido._

_- Mientras Ino duerme nosotras seguimos bailando – comento Temari hundiéndose en el mar de gente en el centro de la pista otra vez. Todas tenían sus subidas de copas pero la de las cuatro coletas era la siguiente en caer después de Ino._

_Sakura y Ten-ten bailaron cerca de Ino, hasta que a la castaña la invito un chico de ojos perlas y la dejo sola. Ten-ten le mando una mirada de "disculpa" y de ya "vuelvo"._

_La pelirosa se sentía incomoda pero siguió bailando como quiso cerca de Ino. Por un momento fijo su vista hacia donde se encontraba el pelinegro, al otro extremo de donde estaba ella._

_El la miraba fijo, había una chica besándole el cuello pero el pelinegro parecía no importarle, tenía sus ojos oscuros fijos en los esmeraldas de ella._

_De repente Sasuke se paro y la pelirosa pensó que se iría, se volteo y siguió moviéndose al ritmo de la música. _

_Al cabo de unos minutos sintió que alguien colocaba sus manos en su cintura por atrás y la atraía hacia sí._

_- Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía bailando ¿dónde has estado? – le susurro el desconocido en la oreja._

_Se volteo como pudo ya que la tenia fuertemente agarrada, encontrándose con la mirada oscuro de Sasuke._

_- ¿tú me veías bailando? –dijo la pelirosa mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sasuke. Ni ella misma sabia porque lo hacía, culpa los efectos del alcohol._

_- Si te veía, pero luego no te vi mas – susurro acercándose a su oreja – tenía tanta curiosidad que le pedí a Neji que sacara bailar a tu amiga para poder hablar sin interrupción contigo._

_- Con que tú eres el culpable de que mi amiga me deje bailando sola – le reprocho la pelirosa._

_- No estás bailando sola._

_- Pero antes de que llegaras lo estaba, no tienes excusa._

_Definitivamente que al beber mucho alcohol te hace decir incoherencia._

_No lo conocía muy bien, había bailado con él algunas veces pero nada paso de ahí, lo único que sabía era su nombre y pensaba que él sabia el de ella, entonces viene y le recrimina de porque no la ha visto mas._

_En vez de coquetear Sakura sabía que debería recriminarle y separarse de él, un desconocido prácticamente. Pero sus acciones hacían otras._

_- ¿Por qué no te he visto más?_

_- Las fiestas no son lo mío, fue una época de rebeldía nada más._

_Aun continuaban pegados, el pelinegro con las manos en su cintura y ella con las suyas alrededor de su cuello._

_- No estoy de acuerdo en que no son lo tuyo ¿puedes otra vez ser rebelde? – dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa de lado._

_- No lo creo – dijo Sakura imitando su sonrisa – ya te dije que no es lo mío pero debes en cuando uno puede darse el lujo de festejar algo y divertirse._

_- ¿Y qué estamos festejando?_

_- El fin de la universidad._

_- ¿Querrías celebrar también el próximo fin de semana? – le pregunto el ojos negros._

_- De todos modos iba a salir a festejar ese fin, lo que no sé es si lo hare aquí o en mi ciudad – Sakura se decía mentalmente que se callara._

_- ¿Cuál es tu ciudad? – le pregunto él pelinegro con curiosidad._

_- Konoha._

_- ¿en serio? Yo también soy de allá, dime en donde estarás y te veré allí-_

_- Me estas asustando, sabes que eres un desconocido para mi ¿no? – Sakura no lo dijo con miedo, más bien parecía divertida. Si hubiera tenido la cabeza sin efectos de la bebida, si estaría asustada y se alejaría._

_- No soy un desconocido, hemos bailado anteriormente._

_- Me sorprende que lo recuerdes, el popular Sasuke Uchiha con tantas mujeres a tu lado y me recuerdas a mi ¿debería sentirme alagada? – dijo con sarcasmo cruzando sus brazos por debajo de sus pechos._

_- Entonces si me recuerdas y me conoces – dijo asombro y a la vez diversión._

_- El "Don Juan" mujeriego Sasuke Uchiha, estás en tu último año de __**[…]**__ universidad y también eres de Konoha._

_- La cerebrito Sakura Haruno, estás en tu último año de medicina en la universidad y eres de Konoha. Como me dijiste tuviste tu época de rebeldía, una faceta que me gusto mucho admirar, eres inteligente pero sabes divertirte. Llamaste mi atención._

_- Para mi sigues siendo un desconocido._

_- ¿nos veremos el otro fin de semana? Nos conoceremos mejor si es lo que te preocupa – sonrió divertido._

_- Me imagino que si, ya que todos los graduados planean hacer una fiesta de despedida de todas las carreras._

_- No lo imagines porque nos veremos – dijo el pelinegro arrogante._

_La pelirosa sentía que jugaba con fuergo, no le daba importancia porque sabia lo que Sasuke buscaba y ella no se lo daría._

_Fijo su vista sobre el hombro de Sasuke y vio que Ten-ten traía a Temari completamente ida de si misma._

_Se sorprendió al verme abrazada de Sasuke y la pelirosa se separo de él para ayudarla._

_- Ten-ten ya deberíamos irnos,vete para la salida y pide un taxi mientras yo despertare a Ino y nos vamos._

_- No… irnos… - decía Temari – seguir… fiesta… bailar…_

_- Ten ve a la salida que yo te sigo con Ino._

_- De acuerdo Saku – y la castaña se fue mirando de soslayo al pelinegro._

_- Me voy – le dijo Sakura a Sasuke mientras se acercaba a Ino para despertarla._

_- Nos veremos pronto Saku – dijo de manera provocativa caminando fuera de su vista con las manos en los bolsillos. _

_Sakura agarro a una Ino dormilada como pudo y salió del club siendo recibida por Ten-ten ya con Temari adentro de un taxi._

_Se metieron y siguieron su camino._

_- Me dirás que hacías con el mujeriego Uchiha – le pregunto la castaña de manera acusatoria con una sonrisa._

_- No es nada Ten, nos encontramos y nos saludamos._

_- Esa posición no parecía un saludo._

_- Tranquila Ten no es para tanto olvídalo – aleje mi vista hacia la ventana mirando las calles desiertas._

* * *

El siguiente fin de semana, volvieron a encontrarse. Ino y Temari no sabían del asunto con Sakura y el pelinegro dado que se sorprendieron mucho al ver como la pelirosa y el "Don Juan" Sasuke Uchiha se besaban.

Desde esos días Sasuke y Sakura salían todos los fines de semana. Ella sabía que se había enamorado de él, pero el pelinegro nunca dijo una mención de cariño o algo hacia la pelirosa, al mencionarle ebrio que no quería una familia Sakura comprendió que solo era un capricho.

Sakura comenzó a trabajar en un hospital y aun asi Sasuke le decía que saldrían para alguna parte aunque ella tuviera que trabajar.

Fue difícil al principio ya que era nueva en el trabajo pero al pasar un año comenzo a trabajar horas extras en la semana para tener sábados y domingos libres.

- Sakura la comida esta lista! – le grito si madre, desviándola de sus recuerdos.

No había terminado por completo de limpiar, se apresuro en hacerlo y después fue a la cocina con su madre.

Se sentaron a comer y la madre de Sakura le dijo como le había ido y sido esa semana con lujo de detalles, luego recriminándole a su hija de que no la visitaba muy a menudo.

- Pero te llamo cuatro veces a la semana, no puedes decir que no estoy pendiente de ti – le dijo la pelirosa con un puchero.

Su madre se rio y le dijo que todo estaba bien. Sakura aprovecho el momento de un silencio instantáneo y le dijo a su madre.

- Mama, no se si Kushina te habrá comentado que Naruto y Hinata buscan a una persona que les facilite su vientre para tener un hijo.

- Si hija Kushina me lo comento, me lo dijo antes de irse de viaje con su esposo – dijo sorbiendo un poco de jugo – la miro curiosa.

- Pues porque… yosereeseviente – dijo muy rápido.

- Perdona hija que dijiste, no entendí-

- Yo les prestare mi vientre a Naruto y Hinata.

* * *

**_Gracias a todos por leer y si les gusto me alegra mucho xD jeje si les gusto lamentablemente debo mencionar que tardare en subir el siguiente capi gomen! -.- cuidense mata ne!_**


	3. Decisiones

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La suave risa de su madre la incomodaba. ¿Por qué se estaba riendo?

Lo que le había dicho momentos antes, no tenía nada de gracia. Al decirle que le prestaría su vientre a Naruto y Hinata, la pelirosa no esperaba que su madre se echara a reír.

- ¿Puedo saber que es tan gracioso? – Sakura tuvo que hablar primero y hacerle la pregunta a su madre para poder detener la risa, que ya la había puesto muy incómoda.

- Es que… - dijo la madre de Sakura tratando de calmarse, limpiándose sus ojos que había llorado de risa – es que mi amor… tenias que ver tu cara, fue tan graciosa – tomo un sorbo del jugo que tenía a su alcance y bebió.

Luego de tomar un sorbo ya no se reía a carcajadas pero mantenía una risa en su rostro.

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto Sakura.

- ¿Y bien qué? – la madre parecía perpleja de sorpresa pero recordó al instante – Oh! Si lo del préstamo – bebió otro sorbo de jugo.

Su cara era la más tranquila de todas. Mantenía una expresión tan serena como si el tema no fuera de gran importancia.

La pelirosa estaba al borde de los nervios. Al no aguantar la incertidumbre abrió su boca para decir algo pero su madre lo hizo primero.

- Ya lo sabía – respondió – Kushina me lo dijo antes de irse de viaje con Minato.

La sensación que tuvo la pelirosa al oír esas palabras fue como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua por sorpresa

Los padres de Sakura y los padres de Naruto, se conocían desde pequeños. Al ir creciendo, fueron distanciándose unos a otros debido a sus estudios y trabajos, pero se mantuvieron en contacto por breves momentos.

Hasta que en unas vacaciones de verano por petición del padre de Sakura, estuvieron todo un año organizando y planeando reunirse aunque solo fueran unos días.

Ese fue el verano que en el que el padre de Sakura se le declaro a su madre. Y desde allí los cuatro eran inseparables.

Razón por la cual Sakura y Naruto eran considerados hermanos y su madre se dirigía los padres de Naruto con total confianza de llamarlos por sus respectivos nombres.

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías? – le pregunto la pelirosa volviendo en razón.

- Hija no me digas que olvidaste como es Kushina – dijo de manera cansada como diciendo lo obvio.

- Perdona, lo había olvidado – dijo la pelirosa dejando escapar una suave risa.

- Te acuerdas del compromiso de Naruto ¿verdad? – pregunto su madre apuntando sin dirección un tenedor que tenía en su mano con un trozo de carne.

- Ya todos sabíamos lo que Naruto iba a hacer en esa reunión – dijo Sakura fijando la vista hacia arriba recordando con una sonrisa – quedo muy sorprendido al ver que no decíamos nada después de que se lo pidiera a Hinata.

- Y el berrinche que monto después cuando discutía con su madre por haber revelado la noticia – carcajadas de risa – parecían dos niños peleando, aun no puedo creer que Kushina se comporte así.

- Si – dijo Sakura recobrando la compostura – pero mamá por favor no me cambies de tema ¿Qué opinas con respecto al otro asunto?

Habiendo las dos terminado de comer, la pelirosa veía que su madre ya adoptaba su postura seria y replico:

- ¿Qué quieres que te diga hija? – dijo levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo los platos sucios para lavarlos.

Se dirigió a la cocina y Sakura la siguió.

- Quiero que me digas que piensas con respecto al asunto – la pelirosa estaba exasperada – si estás de acuerdo con que lo haga, o que es lo puedo hacer ¿qué me puedes aconsejar?

- Sakura sabes de sobra que tu ya estas bastante grandecita para que yo te diga que puedes o no puedes hacer. Si ya tomaste la decisión de hacerlo no puedo hacer más que seguir apoyándote en tus decisiones como siempre lo he hecho – la mirada de la madre era severa directamente a los jade de su hija pero antes de voltearse y lavar los platos le sonrió – además es un gesto realmente bondadoso de que ayudes en algo tan importante a seres querido como lo son Naruto y a su esposa.

La pelirosa no resistió el impulso y abrazo a su madre por detrás.

- Gracias mama! – Sakura lloraba con la cara escondida en la espalda de su madre – te quiero, te amo, te adoro con todo mi corazón.

- Yo también hija con todo mi alma – se volteo y la abrazo fuerte. La imagen de una madre amando y protegiendo a sus hijos, era lo que se veía en ese abrazo – pero ya deja de llorar que me harás llorar a mí, ve a buscarme mis pastillas que tengo que tomarlas después del almuerzo, están en mi habitación.

- Ahora mismo las busco – dijo todavía abrazándola.

- No quiero arruinar este bello momento pero para que vayas más rápido a buscar las pastillas, te hare un pregunta – dijo su madre con una nota irónica – tu noviecito ¿está de acuerdo con lo que harás?

Sakura se incorporo y dijo – son las pastillas que están en tu mesa de noche ¿verdad? Voy a buscarlas.

La madre de Sakura puso una sonrisa de malicia, al ver como su hija se fugaba de la cocina para evitar responder la pregunta que le había hecho.

Sakura sabía que tarde o temprano iba a llegar esa pregunta.

Su madre y Sasuke no se llevaban bien desde la primera vez que la madre de la pelirosa lo conoció en una visita a la casa donde ella se había mudado al departamento de Sasuke en la ciudad cuando se graduaron de la universidad.

Desde entonces la pelirosa es la que visita a su madre, considerando que era preferible así, teniendo más tiempo para ella misma y de pensar en cosas sin importancia, pasando ratos de vagancia.

Y su relación no mejoro en la segunda visita, cuando se mudaron a su actual casa por petición de la pelirosa, ya que las fiestas que armaba Sasuke en el apartamento eran desastrosas. Se alegro cuando dejo de hacer esas fiestas al comprar ambos la nueva casa.

En la primera visita se insultaron, era como ver dos polos opuestos chocando tratando de ganar una batalla y en la segunda visita se ignoraron por completo. Sakura en el medio de los dos sin poder hacer nada, ya se había cansado de tratar que se arreglaran haciendo las paces.

La madre acepto a regañadientes esa relación, debido que al ver a su hija con ojos de enamorada y reconociendo que Sasuke no lastimaba a su hija, los dejo en paz para que vivieran su vida, de igual manera ella pensaba que no podrían durar por la forma de vida del pelinegro.

Sakura bajo las escaleras, con la caja de pastillas en mano y se la entrego con un vaso de agua a su madre que se encontraba en la sala.

- ¿Y bien? – le dijo su madre ya habiendo tragado la pastilla y dejándolas en la mesa al lado del sofá donde se encontraban sentadas.

- ¿Y bien qué? – _**de tal madre tal hija.**_

- ¿No me responderás la pregunta que te hice antes de que huyeras?

- Bueno… - suspiro resignada – Sasuke no sabe nada.

- Sabes que tienes que decirle ¿no? Es tu pareja después de todo.

- Lo sé mamá… solo que… - suspiro resignada – pienso que la relación puede terminar cuando le diga la noticia.

- Y si no se lo llegas a decir y se entera de que podría ser hijo suyo, temes que te deje sin explicaciones ¿o me equivoco?

Sakura asintió, pensando en que su madre le había quitado las palabras de la boca. Exactamente era lo que pensaba pero…

- De todas maneras se enterara, solo espero que llegue el momento para decírselo y veremos qué sucederá.

- Bien dicho hija – dijo su madre sonriéndole y agarraba sus manos para juntarlas.

Pasaron la tarde hablando de trivialidades. Sakura le conto a su madre como iban las cosas en el trabajo, esperando la llamada de Hinata para ponerse de acuerdo.

Ya que solo al tener una Sakura embarazada, no solo afectaría su cuerpo, sino tan bien el estilo de vida que llevaba.

Difíciles decisiones se avecinaban y la pelirosa aprovecharía el tiempo libre que le quedaba hasta que pasaran los 9 meses.

* * *

- Hey! Sasuke llegaste! – grito Suigetsu haciéndole señas con un brazo para que se acercara hacia donde estaban.

El pelinegro se acerco a su grupo conformado mayormente por mujeres y Suigetsu. Estaban cerca de una fogata en la playa.

Kisame tenía una casa en la playa y como todo el grupo hacían fiestas cada vez que podían, pero en esta ocasión la reunión se realizo al aire libre con una enorme fogata. Andaban todo el mundo descalzos por la arena pero aunque estuvieran en la playa, sus ropas eran las mismas como si salieron a un club, pantalones y una camisa.

Al llegar Suigetsu le dio un vaso de color rojo, el pelinegro lo agarro pero miro dudoso a su amigo.

- Es una nueva combinación que inventamos – dijo – esta fuerte pero sabe muy bien – le sonrió el dientes de tiburón – toma aquí tienes el vaso de Sakurita, que por cierto ¿Dónde está? No la veo – buscándola con la mirada.

- Sakura no vino – respondió Sasuke mientras bebía un trago de su bebida y rechazando el que le ofrecía Suigetsu.

- ¿No vino? ¿Por qué? – dijo poniendo cara de llorar – quería hacer otra apuesta con ella, hasta encontré a las dos chicas perfectas para ganar.

- Suigetsu aunque hicieras la apuesta, esas chicas se darían cuenta de que coqueteas con las dos a la vez y te darán tu merecido como las otras veces anteriores- sonriendo de medio lado – ¿Y en donde están los demás?

- Sasukito llegas tarde – el pelinegro lo miro ceñudo, odiaba que le dijeran así desde que Sakura estando ebria lo llamo con ese apodo delante de ellos – Deidara y Hidan ya están con unas chicas en la casa, Sasori y Kakuzu estan haya sentados en la orilla hablando con personas que ni conocen. Los demás se desaparecieron, solo quedo yo tu servidor y Juugo que ahí viene.

- Saludos Sasuke – dijo Juugo con mucho respeto, así trataba a todos pero algunos no le tenían confianza solo por ser reservado y alejado de los demás pero con ellos no lo era.

Sasuke asintió como saludo y volvió a fijar la vista en Suigetsu que le decía algo - ¿Qué decias? – le pregunto.

- Que hay viene Karin, como estas sin Sakura te fastidiara hasta que te vayas.

Sasuke se giro y en efecto Karin estaba a dos pasos de él. Vistiendo un vestido tan pegado que pareciera su piel lo que diferenciaba es que era de color negro y strapless.

- Hola Sasuke – dijo Karin coqueta – vi que llegaste y vine a saludarte – agarro el segundo vaso que Suigetsu tenía en su mano y bebió un trago.

- Hola Karin – dijo el pelinegro para no parecer descortés y lo que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos e ignorarla, solo que Karin no entendía el concepto "ingnorar".

- Y… ¿En dónde está Sakura? No la veo – hablo cuidadosamente ya que no tenia certeza de si la supuesta "novia" de Sasuke se encontraba cerca.

El pelinegro le iba a responder pero Suigetsu se le adelanto – Sakurita no viene – dijo tranquilo – así que Sasuke está libre en estos momentos.

Algo brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja y Sasuke miro furioso a su amigo. Suigetsu sabía que Sasuke le diría una mentira para deshacerse de ella pero se divertía al ver al pelinegro en esas situaciones.

- Oh… - dijo Karin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Sasuke antes de estar con Sakura había tenido sus aventuras con otras mujeres, y la mayoría con Karin.

Pero lo que ella no quería comprender era que Sasuke ya no la quería, tenía a Sakura, ella lo satisfacía y le bastaba. El pelinegro tampoco quería aceptarlo pero estaba enamorado de Sakura y al no huir más de esos sentimientos la hizo su novia.

A principios de su relación, Sasuke la engañaba y como no hacerlo si tenía a todas las chicas a su disposición, pero a medida que avanzaba el tiempo al comprender lo que sentía, le daba asco tocar a otras ya no lo satisfacían, él solo quería estar con Sakura.

Y al darse cuenta la nombro su novia oficial, todo el mundo se sorprendió al saber la noticia, no podían creer que el "Don Juan" Sasuke Uchiha tuviera una novia oficial y aun con el poder de engañarla no lo hacía.

Pero eso ya fue hace bastante tiempo, pero la pelirroja no le importaba. Tenía una obsesión con Sasuke y seria repetía una y otra vez que será suyo. Y que mejor manera que aprovechar la oportunidad que no está la molestia.

Karin lo decidió, no se separaría de él hasta que terminara la fiesta.

* * *

Karin se aseguro de que Sasuke la llevara hasta su casa, y el pelinegro acepto a regañadientes, lo bueno es que en el asiento trasero iba Suigetsu dormido.

Se estaciono frente a la casa de la pelirroja, no teniendo ella intenciones de bajarse pero no tenia mas excusa qué le hicieran quedarse en el auto.

- Bueno… gracias por traerme Sasuke – Karin había planeado darle un beso en la boca al pelinegro antes de bajarse pero lo que no tenía planeado era que él lo esquivaría.

Menos mal que era tarde y no había nadie cerca, ya que por desgracia Karin era vecina de los Uzumakis y si alguno hubiera visto que Karin iba a besarlo se meterían en grandes problemas otra vez.

Porque no sería la primera vez que sucediera.

Sasuke llevo al dientes de tiburón y su único pensamiento era el poder llegar rápido a su casa y acostarse acurrucado con Sakura.

15 minutos después, hizo realidad sus pensamientos y llego a su casa pero frunció el ceño al no ver el carro de Sakura en el estacionamiento.

Vio su celular y no había mensajes de ella, preocupado entro a la casa reparando en una luz roja que titilaba, era la contestadora apretó el botón para escuchar el mensaje.

"_Sasuke amor, se me hizo tarde y me quedare con mi madre esta noche, no te avise al celular porque no encuentro el mío que tonta soy – risas – nos vemos mañana en la noche, te extraño que descanses."_

El pelinegro se tranquilizo al escuchar el mensaje, había pensado que pudiera suceder algo peor. Se sintió molesto al tener que dormir solo, sin la calidez del cuerpo de ella.

Aunque fueran pasadas de las 12:00 am se fue a dar un baño para quitarse las bebidas que tenia encima. Podría dormir mejor para que no le costara tanto levantarse temprano después, e ir a trabajar con su hermano.

* * *

**Hola otra vez! lo prometido es deuda aquí esta el capi 3 otra vez muchas gracias por leerlo y por los reviews.**

**mata ne!**


	4. Operación salvada

**Advertencia: Lemmon**

* * *

- ¿Yukki ya llamaste a Sasuke? – le pregunto un joven con ojeras y cabello largo en una coleta.

_- Si señor dijo que ya venía en camino_ – respondió la secretaria desde el intercomunicador.

- Dime lo que dijo en realidad por favor – dijo el hombre suspirando, sabia como era la forma de hablar de su hermano pequeño cuando lo fastidiaban y quería saber cuál era la excusa esta vez.

_- Está bien señor él dijo… "dile a Itachi que no empiece con el fastidio ya me estoy dirigiendo para allá, llego en unos minutos"… eso es todo señor _– respondió un poco apenada por las palabras que le tuvo que decir a su jefe.

- Gracias Yukki y por favor te he dicho que me digas exactamente lo que dice Sasuke, no te preocupes que de él me encargo yo – le dijo a su secretaria, tuvo la suerte de que fuera una muchacha humilde que se encarga de su trabajo y no una que dejaba baba en el piso persiguiendo a su hermano.

Sasuke sacaba provecho de ellas para escaparse cuando tenía importantes responsabilidades que atender. Pero Yukki no era una de ellas y por esa razón su hermano se molestaba porque ya no tenía como escaparse, no desde que contrato a Yukki pero había sus excepciones en que lo hacía.

_- Está bien señor… _- se oyó otra voz por el intercomunicador – "_dile a mi hermano que ya estoy aquí" _– Itachi no pudo evitar la risa – _si señor Sasuke… señor Itachi su hermano ya está aquí._

- De acuerdo Yukki sigue con los papeles que te di esta mañana – en eso se abrió la puerta de la oficina revelando a un pelinegro con lentes de sol y camisa azul desarreglada debajo de la chaqueta negra que llevaba y pantalones de igual color.

Dándole un aspecto de chico malo con una fuerte resaca. Solo que el pelinegro no tenia resaca, sino más bien odiaba pararse temprano después de una fiesta.

_- Si señor _– respondió Yukki mientras Sasuke se sentaba frente a su hermano.

- No puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos, Sasuke llego temprano – dijo Itachi en tono burlón – bueno… más temprano de lo que llega.

- No fastidies Itachi ya estoy aquí – dijo el pelinegro sentándose en una de las dos sillas frente a su hermano.

Itachi no podía dejar de sonreír y eso le molesto más a Sasuke.

- De acuerdo no te fastidio mas – dijo pasándole unos papeles – ya me reí por el día de hoy.

- Hmp.

* * *

- ¿Estos son los pacientes de hoy? – dijo una pelirosa revisando unas carpetas.

- Si Sakura y estan llegando más – dijo la recepcionista – Ino ya agarro la mitad de las carpetas y te dejo el resto.

- Gracias Shizune – disponiéndose a irse.

- Oh Sakura – la llamo Shizune - Tsunade te dejo un mensaje… – se coloco un dedo en la frente tratando de recordar.

- Dime…

- Dijo que si trabajas hoy el turno de la tarde tendrás el domingo libre y si trabajas el de la mañana y el de la noche del jueves tienes el sábado libre.

- Gracias Shizune, después le hablo para confirmar.

Sakura se dirigió al consultorio que le tocaba comenzando de inmediato con su labor en el hospital.

* * *

- Sasuke quiero hablar contigo – dijo el de coleta uniendo sus manos.

- ¿Sobre qué? – fijando la vista en su hermano.

- Quiero expandir la empresa.

- Sabes que puedes hacerlo, no sé porque me lo repites a cada rato – dije simplemente recostándose en el respaldar de la silla.

- Porque necesito tu ayuda para hacerlo – dijo Itachi exasperado llevaba más de un mes en convencer a Sasuke de la idea – pero necesito que dejes tus constantes fiestas porque tomara tiempo.

- Ya es hora de almorzar ¿ordenamos algo o salimos? – cambiando el tema.

- Sasuke…

- Voy a comprar comida y almorzamos aquí – dijo parándose dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

Itachi lo que hizo fue suspirar y llevarse las manos a la cara ¿Cuándo cambiaría Sasuke?

* * *

_Tock tock!_

Se oyó el tocar de la puerta. Una rubia con dos coletas se encontraba en su escritorio tratando de no hacer nada, le fastidiaba su labor pero le gustaba y era buena en la medicina.

- Pase! – grito.

La pelirosa entro por la puerta – Lady Tsunade vine a confirmar las guardias – dijo mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

- Oh si – recordó – está bien, si las cubres tendrás el fin de semana libre – la rubia sabia porque Sakura necesitaba los fines de semana.

Después de todo Tsunade es como su segunda madre, fue su maestra cuando llego al hospital y al ver lo buena que era para este campo de la medicina la acogió como su alumna.

- También quería hablarle sobre algo – dijo Sakura. La rubia quedo intrigada, su alumna se veía indecisa en lo que decía.

- Por supuesto dime – respondió poniendo su total atención.

- Pues vera… - la pelirosa le conto todo la historia sobre su mejor amigo-hermano Naruto y su esposa Hinata, el que la pelinegra no podía tener hijos, el favor que le pidieron acerca de prestarle su vientre – más que todo quería avisarle sobre eso y… si me puede decir cómo me afectaría en el trabajo.

Tsunade la miraba atenta pero no seria – me siento complacida de tu decisión, cualquier otra chica hubiera dicho que no solo para no perder su figura – alzo un puño – no te preocupes Sakura que yo te ayudare en hacer ejercicio cuando nazca el bebe.

La pelirosa la miraba con una gota de agua en la cabeza y casi sonriendo, la rubia hablo – pero no tienes de que preocuparte en el trabajo, seguirás trabajando normalmente como cualquiera otra mientras que sientas que puedes hacerlo, luego tomaras tu reposo de maternidad hasta que salgas de todo eso – le sonrió sincera y le guiño un ojo a la pelirosa – una de las ventajas de trabajar en este hospital.

Sakura no se sentía convencida completamente - ¿los fines de semana? - pregunto.

- Si quieres los primeros meses trabajas solo los sábados y luego los tendrás libres – dijo la rubia de la manera más despreocupada posible.

- De acuerdo muchas gracias Lady Tsunade – le dijo agradecida teniendo las intenciones de pararse de su asiento pero las palabras que vinieron después interrumpieron su acto.

- Sakura… sabes que tendrás que cambiar la vida que llevas ¿verdad? – la veía con ojos entrecerrados – no te dije nada antes porque no soy quién para decirte que debes o no hacer pero mientras estés en estado… - un aura maligna brotaba de la mujer y Sakura se encogió de miedo quedando pequeña ante su maestra – nada de licor ni fumar.

Tsunade cuando se entero de que Sakura fumaba… la pelirosa tuvo que pasar una semana escondiéndose en todos los huecos posibles que encontraba en el hospital para escapar de la furia de la rubia.

Las cosas se calmaron con el tiempo y Tsunade acepto que no podía hacer que su alumna cambiara de opinión rápidamente, pensó que tal vez esto podría mejorar su vida aunque afectara la relación con su noviecito.

- Lady Tsunade no empiece con un sermón – se paro enfrentándola con un deje de burla en su cara – la rubia sonrió – estoy consciente de todas esas cosas, usted debería saberlo me enseño todo lo que se – le saco la lengua como niña chiquita y fue dirigiéndose a la puerta – usted sabe que yo las pruebo pero no soy adicta a esas cosas.

- Oye – interrumpió la rubia mientras Sakura se disponía a salir – si estás de acuerdo yo podría hacer el trabajo – refiriéndose al préstamo de vientre.

Sakura se le iluminaron los ojos – es una grandísima idea! – sonriendo agrego - déjeme preguntarle a Hinata si le parece bien la idea, se lo haré saber en el transcurso de la tarde.

Sin más la pelirosa salió de la oficina para continuar con su trabajo, llamaría a Hinata mas tarde para contarle la idea de Lady Tsunade.

* * *

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo de vuelta a su trabajo recibió una llamada.

Al sacarlo del bolsillo de su bata blanca para ver el nombre de quien era se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro. Llevándolo a su oreja dijo – Hola – rió coqueta.

_- ¿Estabas esperando que llamara? _– contesto la voz del otro lado.

- No la esperaba tan pronto pero si – no podía evitar tener una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía una niña de 15 años.

_- Me debes el que me hayas dejado plantado este fin de semana._

- Sasuke no seas exagerado – le recrimino.

_- ¿Quieres salir a comer esta noche o llevo para comer en casa?_

- Comer en casa – respondió rápidamente - trabajare hasta la 7:00 para tener el sábado libre, así que podemos salir ese día.

_- Perfecto – _Sakura pudo imaginarse la sonrisa arrogante que tenía el pelinegro al responder – _pero eso no significa que te salvas del castigo de esta noche._

- Sasuke!

Se escucho una risa al otro lado del teléfono – _si no he llegado antes, ordena algo y espérame._

- Está bien te veo más tarde entonces – dijo despidiéndose – mándale mis saludos a Itachi que no lo he visto en estos días.

_- Mensaje recibido y listo para entregar – _respondió el pelinegro_ – nos vemos cariño – _y colgó.

Sakura al llegar a su oficina recibió otra llamada de Naruto.

- Hola Naruto justo más tarde iba a llamar a Hinata y… - fue interrumpida por el rubio.

_- Sakura hay malas noticias_ – su tono era apagado y triste.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le pregunto, temía que hubiera pasado algo malo – no me asustes ¿Hinata está bien?

_- Espera Sakura no te preocupes, Hinata se encuentra está bien es solo que…_ - suspiro – _el doctor que veía a Hinata no realizara la operación._

- De eso era lo que les quería hablar – la pelirosa sonreía al saber que le devolvería la felicidad a su amigo – Tsunade me dijo que le gustaría realizar el procedimiento del cambio de vientre.

_- ¿DE VERDAD SAKURA?_ – dijo gritando, podía imaginarse la emoción del rubio – _¿la vieja dijo eso?_

- Te he dicho que no le digas vieja y si – dijo sonriendo – ella misma me lo sugirió así que problema resuelto.

_- GRACIAS SAKURA! Ahora mismo se lo diré a Hinata, nos vemos –_ y el rubio colgó dejando a una Sakura perpleja por la repentina despedida.

Pues así era su amigo y así lo quería, se contento al causarles felicidad a los esposos pero rápidamente le llego la mente de cierto pelinegro borrándose la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

* * *

Efectivamente llego a su casa muy cansada como para salir otra vez.

Estaciono su auto y fijo que el de Sasuke se encontraba allí también. Se alivio al no tener que esperarlo, temía que si hubiera llegado primero se hubiera quedado dormida antes de cenar con él.

Apenas al abrir la puerta pudo distinguir el olor a comida, se acerco a la cocina y fijo su mirada en el pelinegro que servía los platos con los alimentos comprados.

Sasuke le dedico una sonrisa torcida – acabo de llegar, escuche tu auto y supuse que venias muerta de hambre.

- Y así es – se acerco a la mesa para observar la comida, se le hizo agua a la boca – pero déjame primero darme un baño rápido y comemos – dijo saliendo de la cocina y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba hacia su habitación, pero antes de que se perdiera de vista Sasuke le dijo:

- Yo también aprovechare para cambiarme o ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – a leguas se tonaba la doble intención.

- No no esperaras a que termine primero – y le saco la lengua perdiéndose de vista.

La mayoría de los hombres no duran tanto en el baño como las mujeres pero a Sakura todavía le parecía impresionante la rapidez con la que se bañaba Sasuke.

Ella solo duro unos minutos en el bañándose ya que no se lavo su cabello, y antes de que pudiera terminar de vestirse ya Sasuke salía con un paño en sus hombros con su torso descubierto y un pantalón pijama azul.

- Me tomare una foto y te la daré – dijo el pelinegro mientras se secaba su cabeza.

Sakura no había percatado de que se le había quedado mirando, sonrojada volvió a fijar la vista en las gavetas donde estaba su ropa de casa – tonto – replico escuchando después la risa de él.

Como un tipo de venganza ella alzó en sus manos un babydoll de color verde con encaje. Supo que tuvo el efecto que quería ya que el pelinegro dejo de reírse y sintió la tensión en el ambiente.

- ¿Quieres adelantar tu castigo verdad? – pregunto Sasuke con la tensión en su voz.

- ¿Qué castigo? – susurro inocente la pelirosa – yo solo me voy a vestir para comer – dirigiéndose al baño añadió – termina de acomodar los platos ya que tú estás listo.

No le quedo de otra sino de bajar a terminar de acomodar los platos con la comida y las bebidas, se encargaría de Sakura luego.

Solo que ese "luego" no duro mucho al ver como Sakura bajaba con el babydoll verde puesto. No aguanto sus impulsos y fue directo hacia ella, cargándola de forma que ella enredara las piernas en las caderas de él.

La pelirosa se sorprendió ante la acción pero no opuso resistencia. Sasuke la coloco en el mesón de la cocina besando su cuello después de haberle dado un corto beso en los labios, logrando ver la comida servida en la mesa enfrente.

- Sasuke… ten… tengo… hambre – susurro como pudo ya que las caricias intensas que el pelinegro le daba a su cuerpo no la dejaban pensar correctamente, sus brazos, piernas, cintura, simplemente no estaba en sus cabales.

Sasuke acerco su boca al oído de ella – yo también tengo hambre – dijo para colocar las manos en sus hombros agarrando las tiras del traje de ella y bajarlas hasta su abdomen – primero saciare uno y después el otro.

Sakura no se quedo atrás, le ordenaba a sus brazos tocar el torso y la espalda del pelinegro. Se arqueo al sentir las manos de este en sus senos dejando escapar suspiros de excitación.

El pelinegro la beso intensamente para luego bajar poco a poco hasta su cuello y de allí hasta el nacimiento de sus pechos.

Un grito se escapo de sus labios al sentir la boca de Sasuke en su pecho, movía su lengua circularmente y mordía la zona para aumentar los suspiros de ella. Así estuvo unos segundo para luego pasar al otro y hacerle las mismas cosas que el anterior.

Después Sasuke bajo sus manos hasta la prenda intima de la chica para bajársela y tirarla lejos, luego ella la buscaría.

Mirando a Sakura fue bajando hasta esa zona tan delicada, abriéndole las piernas permitiéndole ella el acceso a su intimidad.

El pelinegro hundió su cabeza dando una lamida en toda esa zona provocando que Sakura gritara mas fuerte por "mas". Hundió sus manos en la cabellera de él, acariciándolo e incitándolo a que prosiguiera.

Fuertes descargas recorrían todo su cuerpo provocando leves movimientos por parte de ella, el pelinegro se sujetaba a los muslos de la chica para continuar con su tarea de darle placer.

Lamiendo, chupando y mordiendo se dio cuenta de que la pelirosa llego a su primer orgasmo y él se enderezo fijando su vista a la de ojos verdes. Sakura también se incorporo un poco y llevo sus manos al pantalón del chico, bajándolo suficiente como para mostrar lo cuan excitado estaba Sasuke.

La pelirosa agarro el miembro con ambas manos para comenzar acariciarlo, pero el pelinegro agarro las manos de ella colocándolas arriba de su cabeza sosteniéndolas con una de las manos de él.

Sin previo aviso Sasuke entro de una estocada en ella. Ambos pegaron un grito de placer. Esperando para acostumbrarse a la intromisión haciéndolo más intenso, el pelinegro comenzó con el vaivén salvaje de caderas.

La fricción y el movimiento hacían que ambos suspiraran, gritaran y gimieran.

Rápidas y salvajes, más rápidas y mas salvajes aferrándose el uno al otro llegaron al clímax del acto.

Sasuke termino con dos estocadas más, quedando ambos exhaustos abrazándose el uno al otro.

* * *

**¿Reviews? ;)**


	5. Preparación y ¿Sorpresa?

**Holaaaaa! lamento la demora pero aquí otro capi que les dejo de vientre prestado, quiero disculparme desde horita ya que se me acabaron las vacaciones y la universidad empieza otra vez, les prometo que iré escribiendo de a poco el siguiente capi gomenasai ! respiren por lo que les viene abajo jejeje (pienso que les sorprenderá).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

La semana transcurrió rápidamente llegando hací el viernes. El día siguiente de la llamada de Naruto a la pelirosa, Hinata la llama muy emocionada por la noticia que le había dado su esposo.

* * *

_La pelinegra salió del consultorio del doctor directo a su auto donde comenzó a desahogarse, lloraba a mares por la noticia de que no se lograría realizar el proceso del vientre prestado, ya era la segunda vez que le sucedía, que le decían que no. Se disculpo con su padre por teléfono el no poder ir a trabajar, le había pedido permiso de llegar tarde ese día pero sin las fuerzas que no tenia en esos momentos decidió no ir. Llego a su casa cayendo en la primera fase de depresión extrema. _

_Paso el día encerrada en su cuarto, le envió un mensaje a Naruto de que se encontraba en casa ya que él estaba pendiente de su visita al médico. El rubio le responde pero Hinata no sabía cómo decirle la noticia. El teléfono de la mesa de noche vibraba en llamada, la pelinegra sabía que era el rubio pero no podía contestarle, simplemente no podía._

_Llega la hora del almuerzo y Naruto al no saber nada mas de su esposa decide ir a su casa para saber que ocurría. Al entrar el rubio había supuesto que no había nadie pero el carro de Hinata la delataba, de que ella se encontraba en casa, subiendo las escaleras la encontró en la habitación de ambos hecha una bola en la cama._

_Se acerca hasta ella y ve que está dormida con lágrimas en sus ojos cerrados. No quiere despertarla pero la incertidumbre puede más y la llama suavemente – Hina… Hinata – coloca una mano en su mejilla y ve que ella empieza a mover sus ojos._

_La pelinegra al estar consiente se incorpora al sentarse en la cama, como el rubio lo estaba en la orilla y al verlo fijamente no pudo evitar que reaparecieran otra vez las gotas de agua cayendo de sus ojos perlas. Naruto la abraza y ella se aferra más a él. _

_- Amor por favor… quiero saber que te paso ¿Qué ha sucedido? – pregunto a su esposa._

_- Malas noticia Naruto – escondió su rostro en el pecho del joven – __**no podremos tener al bebé.**_

_Esas palabras dejaron sin sentido al de ojos azules, aun no procesaba la información que Hinata le había dicho, la abrazaba fuertemente pero el estado de shock todavía estaba presente._

_Al escuchar más el llanto de su esposa Naruto volvió en sí, siguió consolándola como estaba haciendo en esos momentos. No pudo saber cuánto tiempo transcurrió, solo se dio cuenta de que se acostaron ambos en la cama y permanecieron abrazados hasta que Hinata se quedo dormida._

_El rubio no podía pensar claramente en lo que estaba pasando, se levanto dejando a una dormida Hinata y se dirigió a la sala. Y después de un rato de entrar en razón decidió llamar a Sakura para darle las malas noticias._

_La pelirosa contesta al primer timbrazo - __Hola Naruto justo más tarde iba a llamar a Hinata y… - es interrumpida._

_- Sakura hay malas noticias._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – abrió su boca para explicarle pero ella continuo – no me asustes ¿Hinata está bien?_

_- Espera Sakura no te preocupes, Hinata se encuentra bien es solo que…_ _- suspiro –_ _el doctor que veía a Hinata no realizara la operación._

_Naruto se esperaba otra voz triste con principios de llanto, agrando sus ojos con lo que Sakura le dijo - __De eso era lo que les quería hablar._ _Tsunade me dijo que le gustaría realizar el procedimiento del cambio de vientre._

_Naruto hablo, más bien grito sin siquiera pensar lo que le acababan de decir ¿todavía podría haber esperanza? -__¿DE VERDAD SAKURA?_ _¿La vieja dijo eso? – con la emoción a flor de piel Naruto pensó en lo que acababa de decir la pelirosa, ¿la mentora de Sakura estaba dispuesta a realizar el proceso?_

_- Te he dicho que no le digas vieja y si ella misma me lo sugirió así que problema resuelto._

_Esa noticia logro ser la mejor que haya recibido en toda su vida, llenándolo de una felicidad inmensa, si podría llegar a ser papá - __GRACIAS SAKURA! Ahora mismo se lo diré a Hinata, nos vemos – se sintió un poco mal al cortarle de repente a su amiga-hermana, salió corriendo escaleras arriba para avisarle a su esposa las buenas noticias._

* * *

_Hinata se encontraba despierta. Al no sentir la presencia del rubio despertó de inmediato viendo cómo él salía de la habitación, sintiéndose sola otra vez en su pena de no poder darle un hijo a Naruto_

_Al cabo de un rato de estar metida en sus pensamientos, reprochándose ella misma lamentándose__, Naruto entra sorpresivamente muy agitado y sonriente. Se acerco hasta ella y la tomo de sus manos, no le grito pero si en un tono elevado le dice las buenas noticias que recibió de Sakura, hablándole con cada detalle sobre la conversación que tuvo con la pelirosa._

_Hinata quedo perpleja a lo que le acababa de decir su esposo - ¿Es enserio… Naru es verdad lo que me estás diciendo? – lo miraba fijamente sin perder un atisbo de sus emociones, pero al ver que el rubio ancho su sonrisa Hinata comenzó a sonreír también._

_Ali__vio y una nueva esperanza era lo que la pelinegra sentía en esos momentos de felicidad inmediata, el poder tener un hijo. Al principio aun no captaba bien la información que Naruto le decía y luego se abalanzo en sus brazos llorando pero esta vez de alegría._

* * *

Se escuchaban risas en una habitación. Una pelinegra y una rubia reían con muchas ganas a costa de la pelirosa que las acompañaba.

Sakura estaba sonrojada, estaba pensando que fue mala idea juntar a esas dos mujeres que no paraban de reír. Tsunade lo que hacía era avergonzar mas a la pelirosa con sus historias ocurrentes respecto a su vida y Hinata no se quedaba atrás ya que Naruto le habría contado algunas de sus desdichas travesuras.

- En serio Hinata – comenzó hablar la rubia con gotas de agua en sus ojos - ¿Y aun así quieres que ella tenga a tu hijo?

- Lady Tsunade no diga eso… es verdad que Sakura tiene sus cuentos pero se cuidara durante esos meses – respondió la pelinegra.

- ¿Ya por fin pueden respirar? – interrumpió Sakura con cara de molestia – sé que mi vida da mucha gracia…

Fue interrumpida por la rubia – no te preocupes Hinata la vigilare muy bien mientras este en estado – Sakura la miro con cara de matar, ella sabía que la molestaba a propósito por aquellas ocasiones de sus escapadas cuando Tsunade mas la necesitaba.

Aunque esas ocasiones fueran de trabajos de papeleos y no de verdaderas emergencias, aun así a la rubia le molestaban. Aunque no era la única que se escapa, Ino también lo hacía y la rubia ya pensaría un método de venganza contra ella pero mientras tanto disfrutaba del de su otra alumna.

- Como ya hablaron el tema importante pienso que Hinata y yo ya nos podemos retirar Lady Tsunade – decía Sakura con intentos de moverse de la silla que ocupaba al frente del escritorio de la rubia.

- Discúlpame Sakura, creo que nos desviamos del tema – dijo Hinata interrumpiendo el movimiento de la pelirosa – Lady Tsunade estoy muy agradecida con que usted haga el trabajo, no podríamos estar en mejores manos.

- Ni lo digas Hinata es un gusto ayudarte dado que Sakura tiene un papel importante que cumplir.

- De todos modos muchas gracias. Es una felicidad inmensa la que nos está proporcionando.

- Está bien Hinata no te preocupes. Y para ¿Cuándo querrían realizar el proceso? – pregunto la rubia a ambas chicas enfrente de ella.

A Sakura le entro temor en el cuerpo, sabía que ese día llegaría y no la asustaba en absoluto pero tenía el otro inconveniente que le afectaba.

Mientras más pasaba el tiempo más cerca estaba el día de contarle a Sasuke. Había pensado en sus reacciones: enfadado, molesto, indiferente… y muchas más que caracterizaban al pelinegro.

Hinata respondió interrumpiendo sus pensamientos – en realidad no tenemos idea… todo fue tan repentino en estos momentos con el cambio… que no nos hemos sentado hablar de eso.

- Es verdad, siento que todo ha sido muy rápido – dijo Sakura – tiene sus ventajas de que el tiempo pase rápido Hinata, tendrán a su pequeño muy pronto.

Ambas chicas rieron ante el comentario hasta que Tsunade las interrumpió – bueno niñas tienen mucho de que hablar, ya que primero trabajare con Naruto y Hinata y después con Sakura, la fecundación in vitro tiene su proceso pero en mis manos no hay de qué preocuparse – sonrió con orgullo al finalizar sus palabras.

- Es verdad… primero trabajara con el ovulo y los espermatozoides y luego los colocara en mi vientre, aunque pienso que no le tomara más de un día en realizarlo – le pregunto Sakura a su maestra.

- Tiene que realizarse antes de los 14 días que el ovulo se unió con el espermatozoide pero si, en un día estará todo listo y esperaremos hasta que te hagas una prueba de embarazo para saber si funciono.

- Sakura es tu decisión – le dijo Hinata – lo que yo puedo hacer es estar con Naruto para cuidarte, si aun no estás lista…

- No digas mas Hinata – interrumpió – mi misión será llevarlo por 9 meses y quiero que ustedes se conviertan en padres lo antes posible porque sé que es lo que más desean.

- Sakura…

- Ya arregle todo en el trabajo Hinata, hable con Tsunade y ya está todo arreglado hasta mi madre está muy emocionada, así que… Lady Tsunade cuanto antes pueda hacer el trabajo mejor.

Tsunade la miraba fijamente, sabía que Sakura menciono todos sus obstáculos menos uno, al hablar se dirigió a Hinata – dame unos 12 días hábiles para prepararlo todo ¿está bien? Tengo que solicitar nuevos instrumentos para el proceso y para que lleguen hay que esperar un poco.

- Entonces ¿dentro de 12 días "hábiles"? – pregunto la pelinegra a Sakura.

- Exacto… la empresa que nos proporciona los instrumentos y medicamentos no trabajan los fines de semana – dijo Tsunade – Oh! y ¿Sakura?

- ¿Sí?

- Nada de malas conductas ¿me entiendes? - dijo con una sonrisa de malicia – eres una doctora tienes que cuidar más tu salud – le reprocho a su alumna.

- Lo entiendo Lady Tsunade – dijo Sakura resignada con una cara cansada de ya haber escuchado la misma frase cientos de veces.

- Hinata tu también tienes que estar pendiente – le dijo Tsunade a la pelinegra como un sargento dando órdenes a un soldado – a partir de ahora comienza la fase de desintoxicación de Sakura.

Hinata sonrio y a Sakura le bajo una gran gota de agua por la cabeza avergonzada de su maestra. Sabía que su mentora confiaba en ella pero no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de avergonzarla en frente de alguien, en este caso de Hinata.

* * *

- Tu maestra te quiere mucho Sakura – le dijo Hinata mientras caminaban hacia el auto estacionado de la pelinegra. La pelirosa insistió en acompañarla hasta el estacionamiento.

- Si, digamos que si – dijo – no puedo decir nada, es como mi segunda madre pero hay veces que te puede sacar de quicio con solo unas palabras.

Hinata reía ante el comentario llegando a su carro – nos vemos Hinata, ahora solo falta esperar por los instrumentos y no habrá más inconvenientes – le dijo la pelirosa.

- Si Kami-sama lo permite, esperemos que haci sea Saku… de nuevo muchas gracias por lo que estás haciendo, no sé como compensarte por esto…

- Hinata por favor ya deja de decir esas cosas – la interrumpió – me siento agradecida por el que ustedes confíen en mí y me lo hayan pedido…

- De cualquier forma – interrumpió esta vez la pelinegra – quiero que seas tú la madrina ¿Qué dices?

La pregunta la agarro por sorpresa aunque no tardo en responder a la petición – claro… si… por supuesto – Hinata sonrió a sus respuestas y la abrazo.

- De acuerdo adiós Sakura le dire a Naruto que aceptaste se pondrá muy feliz – al decir esas palabras se subió y arranco su auto.

Sakura veía como el auto de Hinata se alejaba, coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata blanca de médico y se quedo parada en el lugar pensando en lo que le había dicho Hinata. Además de tener al bebé de ambos iba a ser su madrina, con lo que se avecinaba no cabía dudas de que será o son una familia a pesar de no tener la misma sangre.

* * *

Sábado por la noche o madrugada, el punto es que seguía oscuro. Era fácil de saberse con solo mirar un reloj pero las personas no querían mirarlo y arruinar la diversión que se presentaba.

Música retumbando en todo el lugar, cuerpos moviéndose en la pista de baile y Sakura abrazando de un lado a su novio en el bar con los amigos de Sasuke.

Sasuke le correspondía el abrazo con un brazo ya que con el otro tenía una bebida, no lo admitiría nunca pero la falta de su novia el fin de semana pasado le afecto.

Reían por las ocurrencias de Deidara, haciendo comentarios sobre las personas en voz alta sin darse cuenta de que quien hablaba estaba detrás de él.

- Oye Sakura habían tres chicas hermosas en la playa el domingo pasado – le decía Suigetsu – y me dieron sus números.

- Jajajajajaja no te creo – dijo Sakura alzando las cejas - ¿es verdad Sasuke?

- Cuando se lo pidió a la segunda la primera lo descubrió y le dio su merecido – Sakura reía, conocía como era Suigetsu – la tercera todavía piensa que es un santo.

- Oye Sasuke porque se lo dijiste – le reprocho el dientes de tiburón tomando un sorbo de su cerveza – pero para que veas que es verdad la invite esta noche – dijo dirigiéndose a la pelirosa – no me avergüencen.

- Tu solito lo haces – dijo Juugo hablando por primera vez desde que llegaron.

- Cállate – refunfuño Suigetsu. Busco por el lugar haber si la cita había llegado y diviso a Karin viéndolos desde la otra esquina del lugar – Oh oh pelirroja con anteojos a las 3 en punto.

Sasuke y Sakura giraron sus cabezas y en efecto Karin los observaba con cara de pocos amigos aunque estuviera sentada en el regazo de un desconocido.

- Ya no la soporto – dijo Sakura fastidiada. La pelirosa sabía la obsesión de Karin con Sasuke y hasta fuertes peleas han tenido aunque no han llegado a mayores. Bueno solo en dos ocasiones en donde golpes hubo pero eso ya era pasado.

Sasuke dejo la bebida en la barra para dirigir su mano al mentón de su novia levantando su vista hacia él y la beso de manera lenta y tierna. Sakura respondió de la misma manera llevando sus manos a la nuca del pelinegro.

- Coff… coff… - tosió Suigetsu interrumpiendo el momento romántico que incomodaba a los presentes. Casi todos se habían ido a bailar y otros a buscar posibles conquistas, solo quedaban Suigetsu y Juugo con ellos.

Entre el beso Sasuke le dijo fuerte – piérdete – continuando su labor de antes e ignorando las quejas del peliazul que se alejaba – estamos solo nosotros en nuestro mundo ignórala, no vale la pena.

En la misma posición Sakura le respondió – lo sé pero es que… mira el tiempo que llevamos juntos y todavía te persigue – hizo un puchero con su boca provocando la risa del pelinegro – vamos a bailar – le dijo mientras lo agarraba de los brazos para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

- Espera – dijo Sasuke al momento que agarraba y le daba un sorbo a su bebida, le tendió vaso con el líquido a Sakura la cual negó con la cabeza y lo empujo para bailar antes de que preguntara el porqué la negativa.

Sasuke había notado que Sakura no había bebido mucho esa noche, eso era lo que pensaba el ya que no vio que bebiera algo más que no fuera agua. Sus pensamientos fueron dirigidos rápidamente a otra parte por el haber ingerido el suficiente alcohol como para distraerse fácilmente, agradeció que Sakura fuera la que manejara de regreso.

Descanso, baile, risas y charlas transcurrió la noche de personas disfrutando y divirtiéndose.

Al sentir los sensuales movimientos que hacia Sakura contra su cuerpo no pudo evitar pensar en tomarla y llevársela para tener sexo en ese instante. Sus manos estaban a ambos lados de su cintura, ella le daba la espalda frotando con los movimientos al ritmo de la música su cadera contra la de él.

- ¿Te encanta provocarme no? – hablo en su oído para que lo escuchara claramente por la interferencia de la música. Sakura se giro y lo encaro sin separarse del pelinegro.

Rozando sus labios y de manera inocente pero seductora le dijo - ¿Por qué piensas eso? – la tensión estaba en el aire, ambos querían hacerlo, querían amarse como tantas veces lo han hecho solo que no sabrían si llegarían a su casa.

- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos? – sin que la dejara responder la agarro por la mano y salieron del lugar.

Salieron al estacionamiento oscuro pero levemente iluminado y de inmediato Sasuke la acorralo a un lado del carro entre el mismo y él, devorando sus labios con ferocidad y ella correspondiéndole de igual forma. Manoseaba su cuerpo con necesidad, tantas veces que la había hecho suya y la adicción hacia ella no acababa.

Sakura lo separo levemente colando sus manos en el pecho del pelinegro a lo cual protesto con un gruñido. La pelirosa sonrió ante la acción de Sasuke y solo abrió la puerta del carro para adentrarse en la parte trasera de este.

Sasuke se adentro también sin perder tiempo, colocándose encima de ella continuando con el juego de manos y besos. La intimidad del pelinegro lo estaba volviendo loco quería liberarla de su cautiverio y no ayudaba mucho con Sakura rozando a propósito con la de ella.

Encontrándose en su cuello Sasuke envió una mano a bajar su blusa hasta la cintura de la chica y la otra mano hasta la entrepierna de Sakura, adentrándola en el pequeño short elegante con desesperación. La pelirosa se arqueo al sentir como invadían su intimidad, su pareja tocaba con mucho esmero su clítoris sacándole gemidos, la sensación de placer hacia que Sakura se moviera mientras Sasuke la penetraba con dos dedos.

Un cosquilleo comenzó en su zona intima llegando al primer orgasmo. Tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, la pelirosa rápidamente desabrocho la camisa y el pantalón del moreno, iba adentrar sus manos a los bóxers de Sasuke pero el pelinegro se lo impido.

Agarro sus manos y las coloco arriba de su cabeza contra el asiento. Sakura lo miraba con desconcierto, ella quería tocarlo también, darle el placer que le había dado hace unos instantes – quiero entrar Sakura… ya no aguanto… necesito hacerte mía ahora – mientras besaba sus pechos bajaba con su mano libre para liberar a su amigo del encarcelamiento.

A pesar del espacio reducido el moreno separo aun más las piernas de la pelirosa y fue adentrándose lentamente en su cavidad. Un grito y un gruñido se escucho al momento de la penetración. La pareja sentía un alivio y satisfacción, la sensación de placer siempre era indescriptible cuando llegaban hasta ese punto.

Con el desespero aun presente Sasuke comenzó a mover sus caderas rápidamente, entrando y saliendo de la pelirosa. Sakura gemia, la rudeza de Sasuke al penetrarla le daban mas placer.

Llegando al clímax, el pelinegro escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura y ella lo abrazo fuertemente, aumento sus embestidas y con las tres últimas acabo dentro de la pelirosa.

* * *

Ino se maquillaba en el baño mientras escuchaba como alguien vomitaba. Una puerta se abrió revelando a su pelirosada amiga-colega salir del cubículo.

- Este virus sí que me agarro fuerte – comento mientras lavaba su cara en el lavamanos.

- Te vez mal… y también cansada… de seguro que comiste algo que te callo mal – le paso su maquillaje – ten ponte bella. ¿Estás segura de que no es otra cosa?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Tus fines de semana de rumba no son solo de alcohol y bailes.

- Ino por favor claro que no es eso – le reprocho a la rubia - ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo? yo me cuido bastante Además no puedo beber alcohol – aunque pensándolo mejor ese fin de semana no se cuido. Sakura sintió que algo le bajaba de su cabeza hasta sus pies.

- Si tú lo dices… Aunque el virus no te ha afectado solo a ti, Shizune también está igual – vio que su amiga termino de arreglarse y guardo sus cosas – no vino a trabajar hoy.

- Ah… si… le agarro peor que a mí…

- Vamos a comer, muero de hambre. Por cierto cuando mejores tienes que avisarme para hacerte la prueba de sangre… – Ino salió del baño y la pelirosa la siguió. Un sentimiento de duda se instalo en su cabeza, será que estaba e…

_- NO! NO PUEDE SER… ES UN ERROR – pensó. _

- Frentesota ¿me escuchaste? Tsunade ya me dijo…

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo Sakura dijo – Ino espera un momento saldré de duda es iré al sector de farmacia, te veo en el cafetín en unos minutos – y con eso salió corriendo.

- Espera Sakura tienes que saber…

La pelirosa no escucho lo último que le dijo Ino por correr lo más rápido posible hasta perderse de vista.

Llegando vio que no había nadie, era hora del almuerzo de modo que todos estaban comiendo. Fue mirando por los estantes hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: _pruebas de embarazo._

Tomo una sin percatarse de nada mas y volvió a salir corriendo hacia el baño.

* * *

Los minutos en suspenso eran agobiantes, después de seguir las instrucciones que decía la cajita, la pelirosa se dispuso a realizar el procedimiento y esperar los minutos específicos que dictaban las instrucciones.

Caminaba por el baño, intento ver la pequeña ventana alta del lugar, se acomodaba en el espejo peinando sus cabellos rosados con sus dedos y viendo el maquillaje que se había puesto gracias a Ino, un poco de sombra de ojos rosada, delineador negro y un brillo transparente de labios.

Al transcurrir el tiempo de manera "_lentísima" _como lo sentía Sakura, vio su reloj en su muñeca y supo que ya era el momento – tranquila Sakura mente en positivo… tu puedes – se dio ánimos ella misma mientras se acercaba a la respuesta de su incertidumbre. Dos rayitas positivo, una rayita negativo.

Sakura agarro el dispositivo – _1…2… y… - _contó mentalmente para fijar su mirada - _…3… -_ fijo su vista en el dispositivo – _dos rayas eso era… Positivo._

* * *

**¿Reviews? ;)**


End file.
